


Grown Now

by TylerM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-aged tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki de-ages Tony Stark, and the team have to now deal with a tiny four year old who is nothing like the Tony they're used to, and nothing like they'd expect him to be as a child.</p><p>- Honestly just a an excuse to de-age and torture Tony, adding some team bonding and confused Captain America. So much fluff, read at own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff, there is nothing else to it but tooth rooting fluff. I love the de-age stories and I know its been done a million times with Tony but here's another. You're standard cliché story line of how Howard sucked as parent and Tony's got issues because of it. I won't ever get over that their is a tag as sarcastic as 'Howard Starks A+ Parenting'.  
> I hope you enjoy, not meant to be very serious. Tried to make the characters as in character as possible.

The problem is, well many things actually. Steve isn't one to deny the future still confuses him terribly. The internet for one thing, where does it come from?

But, the problem, at the moment is Tony. When is a problem in Steves life not Tony actually. Whether the genius has pranked him by making all his water colour pencils come out the wrong colours or reprimanding him because _for God sake Stark do you know how to follow an order?_

 _This_ problem however, is far more than just a small nuisance in Steves life. This may actually be considered a real bloody problem.

Because Tony is no longer Tony. Well not adult Tony, he seems to be quite small. Significantly smaller.

About 4 and a half according to Jarvis. Jarvis is always most helpful in times Steve would happily go back under the ice.

1941 was such a blissfully simpler time really. Besides you know, Nazis.

They'd been on a mission, a routine no need to fuss mission.  Nothing out of the ordinary, Loki had gotten some superhuman robots, parts of Manhattan had been under threat. Steve had suited up, Clint had slugged a few with some arrows, Tony had pelted the suckers through a couple walls. Standard as far as Wednesday afternoons go really.

And then Tony had gone missing. Yes, because people go missing from Steves life so regularly, whether to go for coffee or because they're missing becomes irrelevant. They usually turn up one way or another. Steve has a cat that wondered into his life one evening when he was painting and it stays for a few weeks then goes missing again. But it always comes back, Steve feels like everything in his life always comes back eventually. Even if he has worked that out the hard way.

Tonys communication was down for 4.36 seconds before Jarvis had come in,

" _Captain Rogers it seems like Sir is in need of assistance"_  

Slugging the last of a super robot with his shield and doing a commercially difficult roundhouse kick to its head, Steve stopped in place and asked Jarvis to repeat himself.

" _Sir is 20 meters to your east and is in need of assistance immediately"_

Steve rarely heard the A.I sound snarky but there was no other way to describe his tone.

"Widow, do you have a visual one Stark?" Steve asked into the intercom,

"Got is boss no -, " Her voice cut off short and he could have sworn he heard a whimper.

"Rogers, you might want to see this."

Confused, Steve quickly made his way over to where he could see her bright hair. The bots were almost taken out and Clint was handling the last ones with his arrows.

"Is he okay? He hasn't gotten hurt has he?" Steve asked both concerned and frustrated. He cared about the older man (kind of, older physically? Perhaps not mentally) but he was known to be the worst patient in mankind's history. Steve didn't want to deal with a seriously injured Stark.

"I can't tell," Was all she supplied and he found her crouching over the Iron Man suit.

"Tony-" He begun but froze when he approached. Stumbling onto the scene Steve now understood why Nat had been apprehensive.

The suit was open, taken a bad hit on the chest by the looks of it which was enough to send Steve into overdrive. Nobody had really explained the arc reactor to him properly and by this point he was too afraid to ask, but he knew it was absolutely vital to the man's health. A hit was enough to send him into panic.

This however, well Tony wasn't in the suit. Because next to it, curled into a small ball cradling himself was a small child. Large ACDC shirt hanging off him, with an unmistakable blue glow coming from the shirt. The child looked up at him warily, bright eyes determined yet terrified.

"Shit," Steve said, more to himself then to Nat.

He didn't even have it in him to glare at her when she tried to joke, "Language."

-/-/-/-/--

Steve hasn't known Tony very long. Less than probably everyone in the tower, but he considers them friends. Mostly, they don't see eye to eye all the time and he would probably much rather seek out Dr Banner or Thor if he's looking for actual company and Tony would probably rather spend it in his lab with JARVIS then him. But they tolerate each other well. Discuss current events and catch up on pop culture, sometimes.

It's just, Steve doesn't know a lot about Tony personally. He knows what Tony wants him to know, that he is a genius, playboy, philanthropist.  That Tony could buy and sell his ass a million times over and out do him in possibly any intellectual thing ever. But he could do that to almost anyone so Steve doesn't take it personally anymore. He might have once, but not anymore.

He was Howard Starks friend, and Howard was a respectable genius. Slightly less annoying then Tony was, but he assumes as Howards son certain things about the man.

Steve is beginning to question all of the things he ever assumed about Tony though, because it appears he knows nothing.

How very John Snow of him.

Steve would have assumed right off the bat that Tony was a monster of a child. Precocious , spoilt, know it all. That he'd be demanding and brass, outgoing and confident. All the things Tony is now, basically.

However since bringing the boy to STARK tower to be checked over by Bruce and a few other SHIELD medics, Steve is confused.

Tony hasn't said anything to anyone nor has he looked anyone in the eye. He accepted Natasha's hand when she offered it to him back on the battlefield, assuring him when they realised little tony had no resolution of the future that they were friends of his parents and wanted to get him somewhere safe.  He'd taken her hand, but warily at best and jumped away from her the first chance he'd gotten. Now he's been sitting on the makeshift bed in complete silence, staring at each person individually in Bruce's lab as the man tiredly looks over him, trying to understand what happened.

"We're not going to hurt you, we promise," Bruce adds gently when Tony all but glares at him and clings to the little jumper they'd give him. Steve doesn't know why they'd had tiny shield sweats lying around and he's not about to ask.

"Can you tell us your name?" The doctors asks when Bruce has determined there's no physical damage done to the boy and he must in fact be Tony Stark. But a much smaller version. With an arc reactor in his chest, which nobody has to verbalise how terrifying that is for a four year old to have. Little Tony also doesn't seem too concerned by the fact that he's chest is glowing.

Tony contemplates this for a little while, "I don't trust you. Where is my mommy?" Is all he supplies and glares daggers at the doctor. If Steve wasn't so stunned he'd laugh because the glare looks equal parts ridiculous and adorable on the tiny boy.

"Um," Bruce looks around gingerly at the team, "Your mommy is away right now, as well as your daddy. They left you with us for now."

Tony frowns, "What about Jarvis? Mommy leaves me with Jarvis, or Aunt Peggy."

Steve is stunned by Aunt Peggy, Tony never mentioned Peggy in any conversation ever. Had Tony known her as a child? Why had he never mentioned it before?

Before Steve can ask the AI speaks for them,

_"Sir, is there anything I can help you with?"_

Tony flinches at the noise and looks around the room anxiously to determine where the voice is coming from, "Jarvis?" his lower lip starts to tremble and Steve has an urge to wrap the tiny tot in his arms before he starts crying.

_"Yes sir,"_

"Where are you?" He asks taking a shaky breath in. Surprising Steve, he doesn't cry. The boy seems to be doing everything in his will power not to cry.

The AI doesn't say anything, clearly afraid to upset the boy further and Steve shares a look with Nat and Bruce. He supposes it's now or never.

Luckily Natasha's gears kick in,

"Solnyshko, something happened. Something we're not too sure about but at the moment, your mom and dad aren't here. But Jarvis is, and he'll help you with anything. So will I, and Dr Banner and Steve. There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise" She explains gently, going to rest a hand on his shoulder kindly.

It's a kind and soothing gesture, yet the moment Nat raises her hand the tiny boy flinches and shrinks into himself. It happens as quickly as it goes, he flinches for a moment and then a second later realises his mistake, righting himself like it never happened.

Nat takes her hand back quickly, cocking an eyebrow at him which the boy just returns.

Nobody comments for a moment, but Natasha's gaze turns kind and she asks,

"You okay?"

He doesn't comment though and only looks warily at everyone in the room again, landing on Steve. Steve can't help but feel uncomfortable under the gaze and gives an awkward wave. The tiny four year old looks most cautious of him.

He leans up to Natasha, tugging at his jumper slightly and whispers, "Is that really Captain America?"

Natasha smiles down at him and smirks at Steve, "It really is," A child like wonder in her voice reserved for only when speaking to small people.

Tony seems to contemplate this for a moment mentally weighing up his options.

"My Daddy's looking for captain America," He says slowly, "Does that mean he found him?"

Steve can't tell if this is a good or bad thing because Tony looks quite sad about it,

"Yeah you're Dad found me, we're working together. So there's nothing to be afraid of," Steve replies and Tony raises an eyebrow at him almost commercially.

"I know you're not the bad guys, I've been 'napped before. If you were trying to do that it isn't very good," the boy who flinched at contact a moment ago has been replaced by a sassy four year old.

It's not the change in demeanour that completely stuns Steve and everyone else in the room into silence though. How many times has a four year old been kidnapped?

"Well it's good we're not trying to do that then, now are you hungry? Clint makes a very good peanut butter and jelly sandwich I've been told," Natasha says, eliminating any awkwardness and focusing Tony's attention.

Tony doesn't seem convinced however, raising another eyebrow at her and Steve's weirdly concerned how he's managing to do that at four and look so condescending.

"Daddy says peanut butter and jelly is for babies,"

He doesn't look sad when he says it, just matter of fact but it makes Steves eye shot up nonetheless. Steve had never taken a step back to ever consider what Howards parenting style had been like.

This was an interesting development. Steve kind of wants to be sick.

Natasha however doesn't seem fazed at all by it, "Well what Daddy doesn't know doesn't hurt him. Come on squirt," She winks and helps him down off the table.

She offers her hand but Tony doesn't take it, "Can Jarvis come?" he asks innocently.

" _Of course sir, I will always follow you,"_ Replies the A.I.

That seems to be all the encouragement Tony needs and he allows Natasha to lead the way, without touching her.

Steve rubs a hand over his face, this is going to be a long day.

When they reach the kitchen they find Clint and Thor already occupying it, Thor looks a little bit pale as he talks to Clint and suddenly Steve doesn't know why he didn't piece this together before.

Loki.

It's always bloody Loki.

Clint makes little Tony a sandwich at Nat's request and he tries to engage the boy in some kind of conversation which he replies to none. Just sits at the table and stares.

"Why is he so quiet?" Clint demands later on when Tony is eating his sandwich at the counter with Nat as the other agents become filled in on the task at hand. Make Tony big.

Steve just shrugs helplessly, "He's just a quiet kid?"

Clint snorts, "Tony. Tony Stark? Quiet? Yeah I believe that, are we sure it's Tony? _Really_ sure?"

Thor sighs, "Aye I am sure. This is none other than Lokis doing. The god of mischief has done tricks like this before. I am afraid this is all my fault,"

Thor looks like he might physically cry because he's turned Tony into a toddler so Steve pats his back awkwardly, "It's okay big guy. Do you know how to reverse it?"

"We cannot. We must let the spell take its course. He should be big again within a day. It is simply a trick," Thor explains and Steve tries not to let out a relieved cheer. At least this will be over tomorrow.

"Why would he do it if it's only temporarily?" Bruce asks confused.

"Loki works in realms and intellect I have not yet to understood," Thor explains and Steve's not sure he understands that either.

"Well at least he'll turn back then, I'd hate to see what the arc reactor would do for a long period of time in such a small body. It already reduces normal Tony's lung capacity dramatically and endangers his breathing. God knows what it could do to someone so small," Bruce says hugging his arms to his chest concerned.

Steve snaps his head up, the arc reactor endangers Tony's breathing? "Does it usually cause him pain?" He asks, taking on his leader voice.

Bruce looks like he's already said too much, letting some information slip about Tony that he shouldn't have, "Not that he's ever come to be about."

That's not really an answer in Steve's book but he lets it slide. For now.

"So what do we do until then?" Clint asks, looking over at Nat and Tony who seem to be sitting in silence.

"Well, he's a kid. So kid stuff? What do kids do?" Bruce asks.

Clint frowns, "Tony doesn't seem like a normal kid,"

Steve bites his lip, "He's more reserved then I thought he would be as a child,"

Bruce doesn't say anything and its Thor who breaks the silence, "We will look after the tiny man of metal until he is big again! I will take it upon myself as this is my burden to a bare."

With that Thor goes over to Tony and Steve quickly trails behind him. He loves Thor but the man doesn't know his own strength sometimes and might do something he can't take back, like swash the tiny genius.

"Sir Stark! What is it you do for enjoyment as a four year old?" Thor booms loudly, looming over the small child and Steve has never seen someone look so big or tiny in comparison and Steve resists the urge to grab the child out of the gods reach for protection.

"What do you mean as a four year old?" Tony asks suspiciously. If any of the other of the avengers had been turned into toddlers these questions would be far more innocent and less suspicious. Tiny Tony is suspicious of everyone.

Why is a four year old so suspicious?

"I have not been four in a long time comrade, thus I do not know what tiny people do for fun is all I enquire," Thor replies with ease and Steve's impressed the way he dodged that one.

Tony still doesn't look convinced, and looks warily at the older man. Instead he shrugs and doesn't offer  anything.

Thankfully Clint is the one to speak who seems to be much better with children, "How about we watch cartoons? Cartoons are fun,"

Tony frowns and puts his little hands on his lap clutching them, "Cartoons are for babies,"

Clint raises an eyebrow at Nat _, as if to say what the fuck,_ before crouching down to Tony's level as he sits on the chair and clutches his chest dramatically, "Ouch. Are you calling me a baby Tony?"

Tony frowns, "You watch cartoons?" he asks slowly.

"Of course I do. I watch them with one of my best friends. And he's a really smart guy, smarter than anyone I know and he loves them," Clint assures and winks at the boy.

He may be exaggerating a bit. Him and Tony have watched cartoons together a handful of times. Usually when they're both hung over and too tired to change the channel, or sitting in comfortable silence as Clint watches and Tony messes about on a Stark pad. Sometimes Bruce joins them who seems to genuinely like cartoons for such a smart guy. Steve has tried but he can't really get used to the new graphics. Or the fact they've modelled several TV shows after him. It's weird.

Tony seems conflicted for a moment as he spares a glance at Nat and then an even quicker one at Steve he diverts immediately. He leans forward a bit to Clint, "Daddy says cartoons are for babies. I'm not allowed to watch them though,"

They'd all worked out Tony was certainly going to be an interesting child they would have to tread about quietly, but it's not until then Steve seems to understand the extent of the damage.

_Not allowed?_

If Clint is fazed by this he doesn't show it, instead he just smiles brightly, "Well your daddy's not here and in this house everyone watches cartoons. Come on I think I'll know one that you'll love."

With that he stands up and in one quick motion, pulls Tony into his arms and rests him on his hip. The look of pure fear on Tony's face when he's been picked up is almost commercial had Steve not been so worried he was going to flail his way out of Clints arms and fall flat on the ground. Last minute Tony seems to understand resisting the hold is useless against such a big man and clutches dramatically onto his neck a look of pure and utter panic on his face.

It's almost like he's never been picked up before.

"I can walk," Tony says, although the way he clutches on tightly to Clint's necks lets his statement fall to deaf ears. Steve's about 80 percent sure his clutching in fear opposed to comfort though, but its the first time he's voluntarily let someone hold him.

"Of course you can, you're not a baby. But why should you?" Clint asks happily as he walks to the living room with Tiny Tony on his hip. The archer carries the toddler with ease only a father can and a sudden feeling the Steve will never get that pains him for a moment.

Quickly he shakes the thought, his first priority has to be his team. Particularly at the moment. He follows the pair into the lounge with Nat following behind him.

When Clint disposes Tony onto the couch gently he ruffles the small genius hair playfully and takes a seat next to him, Steve doesn't miss how he squirms uncomfortably.

"What, not afraid of heights are you?" Clint asks and winks at Nat, she rolls her eyes and takes a seat on the other end of the couch. Apparently settling in for cartoons too. 

Little Tony scoffs in only a way a four year old can and bows his head slightly not making eye contact with any of them, "Not afraid. Dad says Stark men can't be afraid of anything."

Steve wouldn't be so mad had Tony not sound so dejected and uncertain.

Steve quickly excuses himself before Clint plays Iron Man cartoons, he needs to go work some anger out at the gym. Particularly on a Howard Stark shaped punching bag.

-/-/-/-/-

Steve goes through two punching bags before he gets up and quits hitting things. Because in retrospect he shouldn't have left himself get that worked up.

Now Tonys not going to be impressed when he comes back either, because they're supposed to be Stark made punching bags, ones Tony designed himself so Steve won't go through them easily. Usually they can stand his strength. Today however he's got a reason to hit harder than normal.

Tonys going to spend hours trying to full proof a new one, and Steve lets the guilt eat away at him for a moment before he thinks it's ridiculous. Tony loves building new things.

Steve doesn't have time to dwell on the fact that even though his Tony does love to build things, little Tony in there is far more hesitant then the cocky genius he's used to. He can't comprehend the Tony he knows being afraid of anything, or anyone, yet alone so timid.

He gets it to an extent, if he'd popped up as  a four year old their would be some considerable differences. Four year old him was sick and tiny, after the serum his life changed dramatically. But overall, he'd still be him.

That tiny little boy in their is not Tony. That boy is a beaten down child afraid or disappointing the one person he loves. At what point did it all change?

It's no secret none of the avengers have had particularly pleasant childhoods. But he honestly would have thought Tony would have been the exception. Howard and Maria weren't killed until he was older and they were very well off. Surely his childhood was coated in all kinds of toys and pleasantries. Spoilt to the absolute core.

Apparently Tony had never been shown affection. If anything from the way he was acting his father had been cruel and not allowed Tony the simplest of things. No wonder he splurged as an adult.

Steve can say a lot about his childhood, poverty, disease, war are all factors. But he can never flat out say he wasn't given everything his mom could have. He didn't know until this moment how important love and affection had been. He realised now how much he should treasure that.

Apparently it wasn't unconditional for everyone.

He tries not to let the thoughts get him angered again as he looks for his team after a quick shower. He finds them exactly where he left them, except there's a bit more noise coming from the room.

He walks in to find Tony must have opened up a bit more, at least to Thor because the God has the child by the waist and is literally throwing him up in the air. When Steve first witnesses it he almost has a heart attack because the child is literally being throw into the air like a ball, but Thor catches him with utter and pure grace, like he weighs nothing more than a balloon.

Thor grins when he approaches and lets Tony sit high on his shoulders. The boys giggling and clutching his cape for dear life but it's the first genuine smile Steve's seen on him.

"Comrade! Sir Stark wished to know what it was like to fly so I was demonstrating in a manner he could try!" Thor booms loudly. Behind him he sees Nat roll her eyes and Bruce watching on fondly. It seems like everyone has gotten used to Tony.

When Tonys eyes land on Steve however he freezes up and even Thor can sense his discomfort so he brings him to his chest, using a gracefulness Steves never seen the God use before, "Young sir are you fine?"

Steve quickly puts his arms up in a surrender position feeling like he may be the cause of the childs distain, "Don't stop you're flying lesson on my account guys, just getting some water,"

It's a lie, but Tony seems so rattled by his presence he exits to the kitchen quickly as not to upset him. That doesn't seem to work completely though because he can hear Tony asking to be put down and settles back in front of the cartoon.

Steve sighs again.

"Hey, where'd you get off too?" Nat asks as she approaches him, sitting upon the bench and crossing her legs under her while he pours some water.

"Just needed to blow off some steam," He replies easily and she nods. Nat looks relaxed, like she does after a hard mission, hair in a short messy pony tail clad in jeans and an oversized jumper.

They stay in silence for a while until, "Does he hate me?" Steve asks. He doesn't want to sound desperate. Even though yeah, he sounds kind of desperate.

Natasha doesn't appear startled by the question if she is, instead she waits a beat and replies, "He asked me what Captain America was like," She says slowly.

"And I said he was my friend, and a very good soldier. He told me that he wants to be just like Captain America when he grows up. Because his dad loves Captain America."

Steve didn't think he could feel guiltier if he tried.

"He worships you, as far as I can tell. I thought he might have at one point because people always talk about how Howard spent his whole life looking for you. I suppose at some point that turned into resentment. But at this stage he thinks you're more of a god then Thor. He's afraid to say anything wrong though," Natasha admits.

Steve groans and rubs a hand over his face, "how has he possibly been tolerating me this long as an adult? If I was him I'd hate me,"

Nat shrugs, hoping off the counter and going to the fridge, "Tony's not one to hold a grudge."

Steve gives her an eyebrow, yeah. No.

Nat smirks at him and takes out a bag of M&Ms and chucks them at the super solider, he catches them just in time, "I don't know a lot about kids. But I'm sure you'll be able to sway him."

With that she leaves him with his own thoughts. It seems rather immoral to bribe a small child, particularly one who is actually his team mate, with chocolates and promises that captain America is actually a cool guy. But Steve feels an unprecedented need for little Tony to like him, so he sucks up his pride and goes to bribe a child.

Tonys sitting next to Clint with quiet a gap between them, absorbed in the cartoon. Natasha and Thor are nowhere to be found, but Bruce is sitting by the coffee table working on his Stark pad.

Steve takes a seat on the other side of the young boy, not missing the way he gives him the side eye and looks to Clint for confirmation. So apparently Clint and Thor have made it on the child's good list.

Steve opens the M&Ms and eats a few, demonstrating that they're not poisoned and offers the bag to Tony, "chocolate?"

Tony looks at the bag and then again at Steve, "Dad says no chocolate."

"Remember what we talked about kid?" Clint pipes up from his end of the couch.

The small boy frowns, "Dads not here so his rules don't apply," he says like he memorized a textbook, "but still,"

"Promise I won't tell if you don't," Steve whispers and for some reason that seems to gain Tonys trust enough that he tentatively puts his hand in the bag and takes one.

"Thank you," He replies and Steve smiles brightly,

"You're very welcome," Steve says. He probably shouldn't be surprised, but Tony is the most well mannered kid he's ever met.

They all sit in silence for a little while longer, but Steve can see Tony's only half paying attention to the cartoon and keeps glancing up at him.

Steve decides to start the conversation, "So Tony, you're four years old?"

Tony nods at him, "Four and a half,"

"Wow," Steve makes his eyes go big, "That's pretty old,"

The young boy just nods in agreement, "I'm a big boy now. Soon I'll be allowed to build stuff with Daddy and he'll like that."

That's not really the direction Steve wanted to take this but alright, "Do you like to build stuff?"

"Yeah, I almost build a robot dog once but I couldn't get it to go just right," He says excitedly, bouncing in his seat. Suddenly he stops though, "But I couldn't get it. And daddy didn't like it. Not allowed to touch it anymore."

Steve frowns, "Well it sounds really impressive. I'm really impressed,"

Tony shrugs, looking at his lap for a bit, "Jarvis liked it. And Aunt Peggy,"

"Aunt Peggy?" Steve repeats, "Does she visit a lot?"

He's prying now, but he figures he's allowed to since Tony brought it up. Besides the mention of Peggy has him brightening up a lot.

"Yeah, loads. She comes round when Mommy and Daddy aren't, so I see her lots. She plays dinosaurs with me and has cool red hair, just like Nats." Tony explains.

Tony has never mentioned Peggy to him, not once since he's been off the ice. Not even when he said he was visiting her. Why wouldn't he have mentioned that his former best girl is also Tonys favourite aunt? It makes sense, now that Steve thinks about it. She would have been friends with Howard after his departure and been around for his child. It brings a bit of hope to Steve that maybe Tony did have someone around to listen to him. But also confused that he'd never mention it.

"Your Aunt Peggy sounds great Tony," Is all Steve replies and Tony nods looking down at his lap again.

"She is. She says she likes to be around me," Tony says somewhat sad.

Steve has never met anyone, not even himself pre serum, with as much crippling self doubt as this four year old in front of him. Steve can't believe it.

He shares a glance with Clint, something in the archers eyes tell him to change the bloody subject before he gets hit in the head with an arrow, and quickly turns back to the TV.

Clint's protective Dad face is terrifying.

"Do you like Iron Man?" Steve asks.

Tony grins, "He's great! He's a superhero! Just like you!"

Steve smiles, "Iron man is my favourite super hero,"

"JARVIS can you please send that recording to my phone and set it as my ring tone?" Clint barks out laughing and Steve glares at him.

_"Certainly sir,"_

Sometimes Steve wishes the computer wasn't so helpful.

"You're my favourite superhero," Tony ignores Clint and whispers to Steve.

Steve doesn't miss the smirk Bruce sends him and can't help but blush.

They watch cartoons for the rest of the afternoon, even when Tony's eyes begin to physically drop. Steve suggests maybe it's time for a nap, but he's shut down rather quickly when Tony replies that naps are only for babies. Steve decides to drop the subject then and just wait for Tony to pass out on them, he's sure after a few more episodes his little body won't be able to hold up.

Half way through one where Iron Man saves a kitten from some doombots Tony says he needs to use the bathroom, and with Jarvis lighting a path the way, says he can find it himself.

Embarrassingly, nobody notices he's been gone for far too suspicious amount of time, too absorbed in the cartoon, until Jarvis informs them,

_"Sirs I believe Master Stark requires some assistance,"_

"Shit," Steve jumps up quickly, forgetting the packet of M&Ms in his lap that goes flying, "Jarvis where is he?"

_"Down the hall to your left Captain Rogers,"_

Quickly Steve runs down the hall trailed by Bruce and Clint. Quickly they find Tony, he's stumbled into one of the spare rooms where big Tony has left some of his power tools and bits of metal from one of his projects. Steve has absolutely no idea which project, he's constantly working on at least 6 at once and sometimes gets struck by inspiration at the weirdest of times, making him leave dangerous equipment around. It's usually not an issue because they don't have any kids to pick them up, but Steve's been known to trip over a random junk of metal that he assumes is supposed to be thrusters for an Iron Man suit Tonys forgotten about.

Little Tony seems to be just as curious because he's tried to put together some bits lying around. For what he's got and considering he's four it looks amazing, like a little tiny unfinished robot. But distinctively a robot. It seems he must have slipped with the screwdriver though and wedged it through his hand, causing a massive gash with blood pooling out everywhere.

He's got tears in his eyes and when he sees the males approach panic crosses his face.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I swear I'm sorry," Little Tony pours out quickly and panicked.

Steve ignores him though and in two strides picks up the boy and inspects him everywhere to make sure he hasn't caused serious damage elsewhere. When he's satisfied he pulls the boy in close for a tight hug. He doesn't know why but he lost his cool there for a moment and just needs to know the boys okay. The moment Jarvis said he needed assistance sent him into panic and seeing the blood made it worse. Thank god his okay.

"I'm so sorry," Tony is weeping into his shirt and Steve is rocking the boy now, not only to sooth the four year old but also him.

"Shh Tony it's fine, it's just a cut," Steve replies kissing the top of his head but Tony still cries becoming more desperate by the second.

"No I'm so sorry I swear it was an accident please don't leave," He's completely crying into Steve's shirt now and he looks desperately over to Bruce and Clint who look equally as lost. Steve isn't that amazing with kids on a normal day, let alone ones who think they're going to leave him because that's all his used to.

Tiny Tony has some serious abandonment issues and Steve doesn't know how to deal with that. Shit how does normal Tony deal with that?

"Tony it's fine, nobody is mad, I promise," Bruce says slowly approaching the boy who looks up slowly, face red with tears, "Can I please have a look at your hand though? I don't want it to get infected."

Tony seems to consider this briefly, before looking up to Steve with wide eyes, "You won't leave?" he asks.

"Never," Steve replies instantly, kissing the boy on the top of the head again.

They take Tony back out to the living room and Bruce inspects his hand while situated upon Steves lap. It only needs a bit of a clean and a bandage, but Bruce makes a big deal about how brave Tony is.

"See all done!" Bruce smiles, sticking the last of the bandaid down. Tony inspects it carefully, a little unsure but smiles timidly at the doctor.

"Thank you," He says, "I'm sorry."

Bruce gives him a gentle look, "Just no playing with power tools on your own okay? We don't want you to get hurt."

He nods carefully and leans back experimentally on Steve. The older man can tell his hesitant, unsure if this will be welcomed or not, so Steve sneaks his hands around Tony's waist, locking him in place.  He knows its the right decision when Tony relaxes into the hold and yawns.

"How about we watch some more cartoons and take a nap," Clint says, bouncing on the couch next to Steve and curling up into a small ball. For such a big man he can make himself very small. Steve supposes that's how he fits himself into the air vents.

"Naps are for babies," Tony insists but its weak to all the adults ears in the room.

Clint just scoffs at him, "I need my naps kid don't take them away from me."

Tony frowns and him and looks up at Steve, who just shrugs and winks at the younger. That seems to accommodate him for now though as he turns his attention back to the TV.

Two episodes in Tonys out like a light curled up on Steves lap. Bruce exists to go back to his lab and Natasha enters, eyes landing straight on the boys hand.

"What happened?" She demands accusingly like it was all Steve and Clint's fault.

Steve can't help but agree it probably was. They should have known he'd be curious.

"Kid got a hold of some of Tony's power tools and sliced himself up a bit, no problem we handled it," Clint replies sleepily.

Natasha still looks unimpressed, "What was he doing with power tools?"

Steve can't help but feel like he's been reprimanded by his mother the way Natasha frowns at him, he holds on to Tony tighter.

"Making a robot," Steve replies, he doesn't even bother trying to not sound astounded.

That makes the assassin cock an eyebrow, "I don't know why that surprises me," is all she says as she takes a seat next to them.

"He okay?" She nudges Steve's shoulder and he smiles down at the peaceful sleeping boy. He looks so safe and normal like this, like nothing bad has ever or will ever happen to him.

"Yeah,"

"You okay?" She asks.

Steve doesn't reply for a while, contemplating this. He's upset and confused, so many things he knew about the past, the people in it are different then he remembers, still. He's content right now when he probably shouldn't be. Rocking his genius friend in his arms,

"Yeah," Is all he says instead, "I just wish he'd said something. Or at least told me to keep my big mouth shut when I go on about how honerable his father way."

This makes the assassin cringe a bit, opting to run her fingers through the boys black hair. He looks so cute like this.

"Tony says a lot, but he doesn't give much away. He's guarded. We all are, you can't blame him for that. But he wouldn't blame you for not knowing either. He probably didn't want to tarnish the memory you have of someone important to you,"

Steve bites his lip, for someone so seemingly arogant Tony can be pretty considerate.

"Do you reckon that's why he never mentioned Peggy?"

Natasha hums, "Maybe. Or maybe he was a bit embarrassed. He's not used to having people care about him. Peggy does. Must be weird for him to have you two conversing with each other."

Steve frowns, shifting little Tony a bit so he's more settled and the boy nudges his head in Steves stomach more.

That doesn't seem like a very good reason to him.

-/-/-/-/-

Things are lovely and peaceful for about an hour. Tony sleeps happily in Steve's lap and Natasha changes it to SpongeBob because she doesn't want Iron Man cartoons rotting their brains. If big Tony heard her say that he'd have a fit. He thinks those cartoons are daytime emmy worthy.

All good things must eventually come to an end though, and they do when Tony starts to fidget in his sleep. He only does this for a few minutes, before Steve hears whimpering and realises Tony must be having a nightmare.

Panicked he looks to the Black Widow, who doesn't look as well equip for the situation as he would have hoped. Instead she looks equally as perplexed as him, which is never comforting. Steves default look is confused, Natasha is usually collected.

Before he can dwell on it too much Tiny Tony's eyes shot open and tears poor out of them. He is whimpering and hiccupping, and doesn't seem to register where he is for a moment before thrashing around. He doesn't stop until Steve starts shushing at him and brings him in for a cuddle.

Its more of a tight hold that Tony can't get out of, then a cuddle, but it does the trick.

"Shhh, shhh Tony you're alright. Was just a bad dream," Steve says bouncing him slightly. He can only feel his shirt getting wetter though indicating Tony is crying harder. You would never know though, Tony cries silently but hard.

"I'm sorry," Tony manages to hiccup through the tears and Steve looks desperately over at Natasha who is watching over them with worry. Clint goes to the kitchen to get something.

Tony's only crying harder now and Steve has no idea how to calm the younger. He doesn't even know why he's this upset but he's clutching Steve tightly, so he counts that as a win.

"Here," Nat motions for Steve to hand over the boy and he's surprisingly hesitant for a moment. It's not like he doesn't trust the assassin. She's probably proved to be more well versed in this then he is. But he's reluctant all the same to hand him over.

Steve likes being the person Tony clings to.

He pushes the irrational thought from his head all the same and hands over the boy who looks so small her frame. And it's not like Natasha is big, she's quite small for someone so dangerous. Not that Steve would ever vocalise that, Clint called her short once and he kicked him in the nuts unprecedentedly hard.

When the red head has a hold on the boy she cradles him in her arms soothingly, moving him so she is holding him close to her chest. Tony doesn't seem to appreciate being handed over, but stops fussing the moment she starts to walk around, bouncing him gently.

Steve can hear her start to sing softly to him, which instantly has the boy's interests and he slows down his breaths. He can't make out what she's saying, but its certainly a sight watching the Black Widow rock the boy genius.

He'll never tell, but he sneaks a photo on his phone when she's not looking. When everything goes back to normal and everyone's no longer freaked out by the situation, he'll give it to Tony for his birthday.

That'll get him back for replacing all of Steve's underwear with Captain America ones.

Within a few minutes Tony has stopped fussing completely and has zoned out to the sound of Natasha's voice.

"Hey Solnyshko, you feeling better?" She asks gently, still bouncing him slightly.

He nods his head hesitantly, giving her a small smile that could melt anyone's heart. How the hell was Tony so adorable at this age?

"Want to tell me what you dreamt about?" She probes.

He contemplates it for a moment, far too many wheels turning around in the four year olds head. He shakes his head firmly though, keeping his mouth sealed.

She sighs but kisses his forehead anyway, "That's alright. It's over now."

Tony seems to appreciate this as much as everyone else in the room. Its also when Clint enters with a sippy cup clutched firmly in his hand with a packet of chocolate cookies in the other.

"I bear sustenance!" he cries in a very Thor like voice and quickly takes Tony from Natasha's embrace and sets them both on the couch, "Look Tony, got you some warm milk. The best bad dream fixer of all time,"

Steve has no idea they had sippy cups in the cupboard, and again he really doesn't want to ask.

Tony looks at the drink handed to him warily, but every adult in the room can see his far less hesitant then before.

"Milk is for babies," He says.

Clint laughs and ruffles his head, setting the genius on his lap and linking his arms around the boys tiny waist, "Warm milk is my favourite thing in the world. Trust me. And if you drink it I'll share my cookies,"

That seems to do the trick and Tony is easily convinced to drink the milk. The cup is slightly too big in his little hands, bit the lid ensures he doesn't spill any on himself or Clint.

They sit there and watch some more cartoons, no more Iron Man though because Natasha can't handle that. Tony doesn't move from Clint's lap which Steve will never admit irks him a little.

Tony is polite as ever when he asks for a cookie, and it almost stuns Clint with his manners. Clint makes sure to rectify that though when Tony's not looking he blows a raspberry on his neck to get the boy to giggle. Turns out he is insanely ticklish and his giggle is infectious. Clint asks Jarvis to send the recording as his message tone.

It's not as weird as it sounds.

-/-/-/-/-

"Will he remember anything?" Steve asks Thor that night as Bruce tucks the sleeping boy into bed. Tony had passed out not long after dinner and Bruce had offered to put him to bed. Steve and Thor followed to talk, and Thor assures them he should turn back over night.

"I do not have answer I am afraid. It is different for each person," Thor admits.

Steve sighs, he wants Tony to be normal Tony again. But this is going to be such a setback in their relationship if Tony remembers.

"He'll be mortified if he does," Bruce says turning out the light as the three of them exit, leaving the Tiny Toddler get eaten up in Tony's massive bed. Steve has never been in Tony's room before, its cleaner then he thought.

"Mortified? Won't be he happy to be big again?" Thor asks.

Steve cringes, "He'll just be really embarrassed. You know Tony,"

Thor thinks about this, "The man of iron has no need to be embarrassed. We would look after any fallen comrade the same, little Stark was adorable. A delight to be around."

"You might want to leave out the word 'adorable' when you talk to him," Bruce suggests.

"Embarrassment is such a wasted emotion," Thor says and Steve can't help but agree. He also can't help but disagree though too, because while he fully believes Tony needs to learn to trust them and this has been effective yet unprecedented way to do it. He would have hated for his four year old self to spill his darkest secrets.

-/-/-/-/-

The next morning when Steve goes down to breakfast, he is greeted by his team. All but Tony. Before Steve can even ask anyone where the genius is, and whether he is now a normal sized genius. Bruce beats him to it,

"JARVIS says Tony is awake, and himself. And he remembers" He says trying to be nonchalant but his tone omits distain.

Steve whispers, "He hasn't come out then?"

"Actually, he has,"

Steve quickly whips around to see Tony standing behind him having just entered the room, smirking at them all.

He looks like himself, tall and confident in his signature Black Sabbath t-shirt with the glow of the arc reactor coming from his chest. Arms folded against each other in a relaxed yet guarded stance, Steve would almost be fooled, thought that maybe he wasn't mad or didn't care about what had happened. But Tony was giving them his media smile. Full of empty teeth and lacking an actual greeting. He somehow manages to be cold while charming and Steve hates every second of it. His guarded in a way he has never been before, never felt he needed to be.

"Tony," Steve says in his leader voice, ready to have a mature discussion about this but Tony cuts him off,

"Save it capsicle. Yesterday happened and we're all going to move on and forget about it. I was four, you can't take anything I said seriously," He scoffs grabbing a cup of coffee, "Thanks for making sure I didn't die, but that's the end of it."

He directs a scowl at Nat and Clint, daring them to make fun of him but Clint just puts his hands up in a surrender position.

He seems pleased enough with that, and with one final nod at Steve leaves the room. Assumingly to bury himself in his work for as many hours as he can until he's called to assemble. Steve knows he has no intentions to talk about this.

Steve has so many questions though, he can't let it slide.

"Well, that could have gone worse," Bruce admits, taking his plate to the sink and washing it.

"We can't leave it like this," Steve insists and Nat scoffs.

"Would you want to talk about all the embarrassing things you did as a child?" She asks.

Steve rolls his eyes, "That's besides the point. We're a team, he needs to know he can tell us these things."

Clint stands up and pats Steves back, affectionately but condescending, "Cap, none of us have had walk in the parks childhood. But the last person in the room to tell you anything is Tones. You're better off just leaving it."

Steve frowns, as Nat gives him a shrug and one by one the avengers pile out. Leaving just Steve and his coffee with Bruce as he washes up.

"Tony's okay Steve," Bruce says after a period of silence.

Steve just stares at his cup and doesn't look at Bruce when he says, "Howard was my friend Bruce. The man Tony was terrified of. His father."

He doesn't say anything else, and Bruce just says, "It happened a long time ago." and leaves.

Everything happened a long time ago to Steve, if he dismissed it all like that he'd have no memories.

-/-/-/-/-

Steve lasts a solid 27 hours before he approaches Tony. Lets the man wallow in self pity and his work while he beats the crap out of all the punching bags Tony made him.

That's his excuse you see, as he approaches the workshop at 8am the next morning, broken bag swung over his shoulder. He's going to start with the punching bag and then work his way on to other topics. He is a man with a plan after all.

Steves surprised when JARVIS actually lets him into the workshop, he would have thought Tony would have banned anyone from entering but clearly it's not as bad as it could be. It's bad, but it could be much worse. Steve likes to find the silver lining.

Steve sees Tony bending over one of the suits, tinkering away with it when he looks up and sees Steve. He doesn't smile at him, but he doesn't all out glare either. Steve's counting it as a win.

"Sup cap?" Tony says, not looking his way and continuing working.

Steve drops the bag at his feet with a loud bang that gets Tonys attention enough to at least be curious.

"I need a stronger bag," Is all he says.

Tony looks at it confused for a moment, "You broke one of my Stark heavy industrial punching bags?"

Steve cocks an eyebrow smirking, "I broke them all."

Tony looks impressed, and Steve can see his brain working out how he's going to fix it. Make it stronger.

"Well, I'm impressed.  You could a lotta rage hidden behind all that patriotism. Leave it with me and I'll see what I can do." He turns back to his computer and starts typing away, and Steve almost thinks for a moment he is legitimately working on it right now. Until he see's Tonys hand hesitate for a second and eyes glance around the room.

That's fine. Steve is a patient man. He can stand here all day.

Another moment passes where Tony hesitates and he spins back around, "Anything else I can do for you?"

There are so many things Steve wants to ask. What did Howard do? When did he start doing it? Did he ever hurt your physically? What about your mom? Why didn't you say something?

But instead he says, "You never said anything about Peggy."

This clearly throws the genius off, he wasn't expecting that. The average person may have missed it, but he can see the flicker in emotions. The contemplation, the hesitation, the affection he has for her.

"You called her Aunt Peggy," Steve goes on when Tony just stands there, "It makes sense, I don't know why I didn't piece it together. She was always Howards friend, was probably his friend when I was under. Would have made sense for her to be a big part of his sons life. Howard didn't trust many people. But you never said anything. Not once. Not even when I told you I went to visit her, or that I do visit her every week."

Tony looks stock for a moment, carefully making sure he doesn't give anything away, "It doesn't matter. She's my godmother so what? I make sure I see her on the days you don't. Must have slipped my mind." He says nonchalant but he's given away enough for Steve to keep prying.

"Godmother? You see her? She's never said anything," Steve says.

"Well she has trouble with that nowadays. Yes I see her every week as well, so what Steve it's a free country!" He says frustrated and Steve thinks they're finally getting somewhere.

"Why didn't you say anything for god sake Tony! You let me be an idiot for months, praising your father at any chance I got and you just sat there and took it! He was a prick as far as I can tell. You let me grind you at every turn for being distant and uncooperative when theirs clearly a bigger picture I've been missing. If you'd just talked to me we could have been on the same page much quicker, I'm the leader of this team and there are certain things I need to know."

Tony looks frustrated as he wipes a hand over his face agitated, "And what was I supposed to say Steve?"

He sounds scary calm, "That yeah my dad wasn't the nicest fella on the block and most of the time he didn't give two shits about me? Or that I was just some dumb kid who looked for his approval for half my life, before I decided that i didn't give a fuck if he liked Captain America more than me? That he was an abusive alcoholic? When was I going to slip that into conversation genius? And if I had said something about Peggy it might have lead to more conversations that I didn't want to have, or god forbid she say something she wasn't supposed to,"

"Look the righteous act usually doesn't bother me, but stay out of it Steve. This is my business and my alone. I've handled it just fine until now. I don't need you or them to pity me. I'm a big boy thanks."

Now it's Steve's turn to feel frustrated, but he calms himself before he speaks, "Nobody pities you. Nobody in this team has had it easy Tony. The difference is we talk about it. Share occasionally. I'm not asking you to do a group therapy session here all I'm asking is for a little more communication. You know how I felt when I found out those things Tony? Guilty."

"I'm not here to help you bear your burden cap,"

"I felt guilty because you're my friend Tony! You're my friend and I had no idea."

This seems to grab Tony's attention, and he lets confusion run through his features.

"Yeah Tony, friends. We're a team, you are a part of that team just like everyone else. How do you think Bruce and Clint felt, seeing their friend like that,"

Tony just continues to look on at Steve.

"How would you have felt if it had been them?"

"It's different," Tony insists and Steve sighs, taking a seat at Tonys desk.

"Why? Because it's you?" Steve asks sadly.

Tony doesn't say anything else, looks at Steve for a while like he's trying to calculate him. Piece him together if this is some kind of weird trick. When he decides it's probably not, he turns back to the suit.

"I'm not doing group therapy. I don't need Thor crying his eyes out and Clint bonding over alcoholic fathers," He says blasé, "But thanks. For making sure I didn't die. As a child." 

Steve frowns for a moment, unhappy with Tony's dodge, but when the other man gives him a hesitant, sad smile, so uncanny to the ones little Tony gave him yesterday, he flatters.

It's Tony's way of saying thank-you.  

Steve smirks slightly, that's probably as best as he's going to get. He doesn't know how he's going to continue to prove to Tony that this is more than a team, they're a family. But he's sure as hell going to try.

He lets Tony tinker away for a few more minutes in silence until, "You were a cute kid you know."

Steve can see the way he wavers on fixing one of the thrusters, caught off guard. Embarrassed.

Tony is so rarely embarrassed, Steve wonders how far he can take this.

"I said thank you for not murdering me, and I let you spill the righteous act and I even subtly agreed to make more of a team effort. But we are not doing this." Tony insists, refusing to make eye contact with Steve but the captain can see how uncomfortably embarrassed he is.

"I have pictures you know? Of little you? You napped on everyone and it was adorable," Steve drawls out.

"Delete them." Tony says sternly, turning to Steve.

"Why? They're cute. Nat even sung a lullaby," Steve insists.

"Of course they're cute I was four years old. I'm not going to deny that. But delete them. And we never speak of this again" Tony says with a faux confidence.

"I could show them to Peggy? I'm sure she'd love to see them," Steve laughs and he knows he's found something when Tony freezes and he can see colour on the mans checks. Tony Stark doesn't get embarrassed. Maybe Nat was right.

"Rogers I swear to god," He sounds exasperated now, "I kept the Peggy thing from you for a reason I know you'd be weird about it and want to bond or some crap."

Suddenly it falls into place why he hadn't mentioned Peggy to Steve. Because while Steve sees it as something they can talk about, relate to one another. Tony see's it as a weakness. That there is someone else in the world he cares so deeply about, that has seen him at his most vulnerable. Tony would hate him and Peggy discussing it, talking about him.

If Tony wanted to keep it a secret to keep his pride in check and keep everyone at a distance, well Steve has no issues exploiting that. He wants to know everything about little Tony and get under his walls. Peggy is his first step.

"I bet Aunt Peggy won't like some of the stories I've got about her nephew. But I'm sure she has some far better ones. Cute little Tony stories maybe?" Steve is milking this now, he's never seen Tony so flustered in his life.

"No. No you don't get to do that. That's cheating in a way I can't win. Don't get Aunt Peggy involved in your weirdo plan," Tony says waving his wrench around and Steve just laughs, making his way to the door.

"I'm gonna go visit my best girl. Show he some photos, share a few stories maybe," Steve laughs.

The last thing Steve hears as he takes two stairs as at time is, "I swear to god Rogers I'm changing all your coffee too decafe!"

Steve promptly ignores him and Tony wonders just how much faster he can get over to the nursing home in his suit then Steve can by motorbike, but then thinks better of it. He doesn't want to be in the same room as Peggy and Steve. He's already humiliated himself enough in the last 24 hours, the last thing he needs is to listen to what Aunt Peggy tells Rogers. She'd probably do something mortifying like pinch his checks.

Tony sinks into his chair, staring directly ahead of him. It hits him in that moment that he's actually stuck with this bunch of nut jobs.

"Jarvis," Tony says.

_"Yes sir,"_

"Could you please pull up the video footage of yesterday, looks like I'm going to have to see it for myself."


End file.
